


Crimson Waters

by wolfghost20111



Category: Own Thing
Genre: Crimson Waters, Dawn Pack, F/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfghost20111/pseuds/wolfghost20111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about 5 werewolf kids trying to survive against all odds. There can be only one pack who rules the valley. How hard will they fight for their home? How far will they go to protect the ones they love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Waters

The sharp ringing of the bell gently assaulted my ears. Signaling the start of class and a new day of hell. New town, new school, new people with the same shallow minds. What better way to start the day. I was already sitting in a seat near the back next to a window. That way I could avoid as many jackasses as possible. All I had to worry about was the person next to me and the person behind me. The person in front of me wouldn't be an issue, as I can see what their doing most of the time. The other kids in my English class quickly filed in to get the best seats. Nobody sat behind me or next to me. It was a small class, about 16 of us. I was guessing there was a second English class because I know there have got to be more than 16 kids in our year taking English. My senses were on hyper alert. This new environment would take some while to get used to. New everything. New sights, new sounds new smells. I'm going to be so on edge. A tall skinny, nerdy looking kid with short dirty blonde hair and thick glasses sat down in front of me. He sorta plonked down into the seat and dumped his books on the desk. He opened one of his many text books and started reading. This kid was your typical nerd. Button-down shirt, jeans and sneakers. He was smart to sit where he did; next to a window which is already a good start. To his right were some popular girls that will ignore him entirely and then some dope head sitting in front of him. He shouldn't be getting much, if any, trouble in this class. One of the popular chics lifted her head from her friends chatter and looked at the Nerd. She whispered something to her friends. My super hearing picked it right up. "Wow, Josh has really out done himself this year. Jeans and sneakers, yum." Her plastic friends laughed like seagulls. Josh must have heard because his face lit up like a Christmas tree. This just caused the tarts to laugh even harder. The one who made the remark flicked her bottle brown hair and caught my gaze. I gave her a sour look that said 'wow you're a right bitch huh?'. The look on her face was priceless. Josh must have been looking because he allowed his face a small smile. I chuffed lightly to myself. The girl I glared at started whispering rapid fire to her friends. "She's so weird... She gave me such an ugly look... She's not even that pretty... I heard she came from Kansas..." So on, so forth. I wasn't worried about them, I could handle them. The teacher walked into class, wrote her name on the board and gave the standard, "Hi, my name is blah, blah, blah..." A bit about herself and got the roll out. The brown haired tart's name was Star. That's the worst name I've ever heard.

"Josh Mandle." The teacher called.

"Here." He barely said.

"Aspen Lakeland." The teacher called.

"Here." I spat out. I got different looks from everyone in the room.

 

The class when pretty standardly. No homework, thank God. The next class I had was Art, which was great. Just an hour of solid drawing. Josh wasn't in my Art class but that didn't bother me. The time went to fast. My class now was Science, and as sure as the sun in the morning, there was Josh. I mean, come on. A nerd who doesn't take Science is unheard of. The desks were set up in pairs so everyone had a partner. I sat near the window near the back again. Josh came up to me and motioned to the seat next to me. I nodded my head towards it, signaling that he could sit there. He mumbled thanks and sat down. He must get hated on a lot. The obvious Omega. Even though he had the potential to be a mid-ranking member, he was to shy to stand up. The kid was skinny, but what little weight he had on him was pure muscle. He could throw a punch if he wanted to. The teacher just gave us a easy power point to take notes from. Josh's handwriting was neat and crisp like he wrote a lot. He also smelt lightly of standard soap and flannel pajamas. Quite pleasant compared to some of the other guys I'd had the pleasure of walking past. Quite rancid really. We copied down notes for most of the lesson, then near the end Josh piped up. "Hey, your in my English class right?"

"Yip" I chirped. I was trying to be nice to the guy. He mustn't have a lot of friends.

"I'm Josh." He forced out. This must be hard.

"Aspen." I breezed out. I'm trying to make this easy for him. "

Cool." He pushed, the word past his lips. His voice was mellow and nice to listen to. The bell rang sharply above my head. It gave me such a fright that grey fur was prickling dangerously between my shoulder blades.

"Sensitive hearing, huh?" These words sort of flowed out of his mouth. Like he wasn't stopping them this time.

"Hella." I said and shook my head to get the ringing out my ears. He gave a light laugh and lifted my bag onto the desk.

"Well, I gotta go." Josh said kinda sad like.

"Okay, see ya 'round, Josh." I gave him a quick smile. He smiled.

"See you around, Aspen."

 

It's first break which is just a way that make morning tea sound more high school friendly. I went outside and plonked my bag down under a big oak tree. Near the school, but far away enough that people coming near me wasn't an issue. The fright from Science had calmed down by now and my wolf was safely inside for now. Thank goodness this school was next to a forest; so if I needed to escape, that's where I would be headed. I sat down and opened my bag, removing my lunch. Ham and mustard sandwich, biscuits, grapes and a muffin. Top lunch, Natt. Natt's my foster mom. We live by ourselves with our wolf-dog Sasha. I bit into the soft bread and let the heat of he mustard melt into my mouth. The breeze whistled lightly over the school grounds. I spent the rest of break in silence resting under the tree. The bell rang and because of my distance from an buildings, it wasn't to bad.

 

My class now was Religion, which I'd taken because there was a bit about my kind in there. I sat in an empty chair next to this girl. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and ice blue eyes that simmered when they caught they caught the light. She was drawing a beautiful tree with thin branches. She must have been in here during break to do that. Something about her seemed familiar. I took a deep breath. Something about her scent was odd. I took another breath but, I still couldn't quite place it. I played with my auburn curls that were just brushing my shoulders. I liked to have my hair short. I had an idea. I fished out a bit of plastic wrap from my pocket and walked over to put it in the bin. As I walked past her I took a deep breath. Forest, water, meat, deodorant, wolf. She smelt of wolf. Was she a werewolf? I sat down in my seat. I quickly scanned her clothing for any fur that might have caught on her. There. On the sleeve of her band hoodie, a long black fur tipped with white. I must keep tabs on her. I opened my Religion book ready for the lesson. The teacher began to call out the roll. "Aspen Lakeland."

"Here." A couple of names after mine, the girl's name appeared.

"Tarin Ryo."

"Here." She muttered. Luckily the teacher heard her. She obviously didn't like talking to other people. Well, normal people anyway. The lesson continued as normal and so did the rest of the lessons for that day. I only saw Tarin again in my Maths class and Fashion Design class. I saw Josh in my Maths class as well, which was cool. As long as he didn't get clingy we'd be fine.

 

I hopped off the bus after a long ride home. Being only two buses at the school, the driver had to stop at everybody else's house first which was about 2 stops a minute. Why didn't I just walk home? I opened the door to my house and relished in the familiarity of it. I plonked my bag on a dining room chair and shifted into my wolf, Ilume. Right there in the dining room. My human form shrank and folded in on it's self as my wolf bloomed. It didn't hurt more than a good stretch. Werewolves are much bigger than normal wolves. My haunches easily reached the the counter top in the kitchen which is a good meter of the ground. I was about the size of one of those motorbikes that are nearly full motorbike size, but not quite. Natt my foster mom walked in. "Hello Ilume." She bent down and scratched the white diamond in the middle of my face. I licked her face in traditional wolf greeting. "It's nice to see you to, kiddo." Natt stood up and ran her hands through her blonde pixie cut. She stared at me with her soft brown eyes. "You're getting big, huh?" I gave her a short yip and a ear flick in approval. "Haha, I'll let you out then." I walked over to the sliding door with her. She opened it, I brushed up against her leg in thanks and rushed out the door and leaped over our picket fence in a single bound.

 

I ran steadily for about half an hour until I decided to take a break. I found a small stream and lapped at the bubbling water. After I finished I tried looking at myself in the clear water but, the water was moving to fast for me to catch my reflection. I trotted off to an old empty house not far from here. It was old and run down. Half the windows where smashed due to the countless storms it must have suffered through. It was surprisingly dry, but very dusty. I walked slowly through the front door, which was ajar. My paws left prints in the dust that covered the smooth wooden floor. I rounded the stair case in the middle of this floor and pushed open the door, entering the room. Sun streaked in through the open window onto the unmade abandoned bed in the middle of the room. On the other wall there was a large mirror. The amount of bodies is must have seen would have been countless. I stood in front of it. My black fur shimmered in the afternoon sun. The white diamond on my face trickled between my ears which spread into long sharp points, like icy blades on the sides of my neck. The white deepened to a silver grey and widened a bit and then shrank down to a thin line again. Like a pool of silver on my shoulders. The river of grey continued down my back and over my rump as it faded back to white and got steadily larger, streaking down my tail, like a waterfall. Rare markings for a wolf of any sort. I paced around in front of the mirror, getting a good look at myself. A sudden gust of wind rushed in through the open window, stirring up the dust on the floor. I sneezed and leaped onto the bed and out the window. I landed on the hard packed dirt and decided to check on my territory border.

 

I slowly walked around the tree line, marking every 100 meters or so. I suddenly came across a peculiar but familiar scent. It was Tarin's. What was she doing out here? I followed here scent till I caught sight of her. She had her headphones on so she didn't hear me approach. The sun was getting low in the sky and the shadows were cast long, so I chose to watch her for a while. I merged into the trees and stayed silent. She must have got the feeling that someone was watching her because she took off her headphones and looked around nervously. I decided to test her. I lifted my head and gave a long low howl, my breath fogging on the cool autumn air. Her reaction was almost instant. She drew a dagger from her small draw-string bag with a sour look on her face. She was angry. I could smell it. "So you fuckers have come to finish me off!?" Tarin yelled into the darkness. I quickly found a tree with low strong branches and got as high as I could. "Well, come on then!" She yelled waving her arms around. Tarin swung around looking for her invisible assailants. Her gaze finally caught mine.

 

Her look became confused and afraid. I could read her like a book. She was thinking, 'Who is this.....their huge.....bigger than me.....if they attack I'm fucked.....'. "W-who are you?" She manged to stutter out. I just blinked. "Well your helpful." She slurred. I steeled my gaze and began to slowly descend from the tree. She became more nervous and braced herself. I walked right up to her and spoke in wolf,

"I know what you are Tarin." She froze. The fear would be really setting in now, forcing her wolf to emerge. I Spoke in wolf again.

"Become what you really are." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"What if I don't want to?" Smug.

"Then I'll force it out of you." I said in my most demanding tone.

"Okay then." She walked back a few steps and let her wolf envelop her. Tarin's wolf had rick black fur that had white spots all over, like somebody flicked white paint on her. There were more spots on her shoulders and back, they thinned out to only a few spots near her legs and had no more after there. Her eye's were haunting. They were like shimmering pools of crystal milk with small black voids in the center. She kept her head low. Tarin knew this was my land but mistook my markings as those of a common wolf. I could see it in the way she held herself. I was bigger than her by a fair bit. I clocked in at about 3 foot 5". She would be about 3 foot 1", maybe 3 foot. "Who are you?" Tarin asked.

"My name in this form is Ilume."

"What about your other form?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

 

I turned around and began to walk away from her. I knew how to play this game. "Hey!" She lopped over to me. She came up to me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Whoa." Tarin exclaimed and sorta began to stare into my eyes.

"What?"

"You've got golden eyes."

"Yes, I have."

"Come with me." She began to trot off.

"Where and why?"

"Because I have some info on our kind that has something to do with your eyes." She had a good reason. I'll go. I walked beside her and make small talk until we got to a old manor house hidden by the trees. I gaped at it's enormity. Tarin shifted into her human form. I did the same. "Wait! Your in my Religion class, Maths class, AND Fashion Design class!" She pointed at me, her face in awe.

"Surprise." I gave a weak jazz hands and shoved my hands back into the pockets of my hoodie. Tarin gave me an exasperated sigh. I chuckled lightly to myself. We slowly walked up to the house. "So, how long have you lived here?" I asked.

"Two days. I didn't have time to explore until today." Wow, she really hasn't been here long.

"Why'd you move?"

"My parents died and my uncle is my closest relative."

"Sorry about your parents." The words glided off my tongue.

"It's cool." She smiled slightly. I shrugged it off.

 

We climbed the steps to the huge solid doors that were the entrance to this massive house. Tarin knocked sharply on the solid wood. One of the doors swung open revealing a large hall with tall stairways and multiple doors with thick red carpet that softened the floors. "Holy cow." I gasped.

"Yeah, my uncle is pretty loaded." Tarin breezed.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tarin." A voice said. I turned around sharply. There was a tall older man wearing a suit with his gloved hands held in front of him.

"And guest."

"Bartholomew, this is Aspen. I'm just going to show her somethings in the library." Tarin explained.

"Wonderful, would either of you like a drink?" We both politely declined and Bartholomew excused himself leaving us alone.

"Right then, follow me." Tarin chipped. We scurried down countless corridors before coming to a large ornate door. Tarin turned the handle and gave the door a good push. We entered the room filled ceiling to floor with books. All different colors, sizes, ages and genres lined the old walls. It was magnificent. "Come over here." Tarin beckoned. I walked briskly over. "These are the books I want to show you." She knelt down to the bottom shelve we were standing next to. She started at this book called 'The Mystery's of Life' and counted 30 books to the right. She reached the 31st book and shoved it right back into the book case until we heard a click and a large bang, like somebody had just dropped a heavy box. "Start clearing out those books." She motioned to the books she just counted over. I knelt down and began to take them off the shelve. After I'd taken the first few books, the light caught something shiny and metallic. I began to gently tear the books off the shelves in eagerness. Itching to see what was behind them. We finally cleared away the 31 books, revealing this sort of large drawer with to gleaming steal handles. I instinctively grabbed one, so did Tarin, and we slowly began to pull. The drawer moved slowly across the bottom of the shelve until it thudded on the floor. It was full of books, wrapped parcels, boxes, bottles, and other things to countless for words.

 

There was every book about werewolf-ism that you could ever think of. Like how the moon affects us and how a human becomes a werewolf. There are 3 ways. The first is to be born into a family that is mostly, or all werewolves. The second is to be severely bitten by a werewolf in wolf form. The third, which is rare, is to be born at midnight on the night of a blue moon and be exposed to it's pure unfiltered light a few hours after birth. So the light has to from the moon to you; not through a window or seen in a mirror or something. I know for sure I'm not either of the first two, but I reckon I'm the 3rd kind. The book says that werewolves that are created in the blue moon way are normally high up in the pack. Mostly their Betas but it's not uncommon for one to become an Alpha. This looks very promising for me. Most people born into large werewolf families are somewhere in the middle of the pack; it's rare for one to become an Alpha. It looks okay for Tarin. People were are mauled are either at the top of the pack or at the bottom. That's very 50/50. This book was proving to be very informative.

 

Tarin and I continued reading for the next few hours, learning all we could about our species. Turns out Tarin was born into a very large and very old werewolf family. She has cousins in Florida and Texas. This also explains why her uncle's library has so much valuable information on werewolves. Soon after I found out about the ways of becoming a werewolf, I Googled my birthday, 8 May 1997. Sure enough, the night of a blue moon. I must have been exposed to the light somehow. Maybe the nurse left a window open, I don't know. Turns out that one of the traits of an Alpha is gold eyes, which I guess is why Tarin brought me here. So I'm an Alpha and one day I will have to find a Mate and lead a Pack. That's a bit to process. I kept reading. Only some Alphas have it because when they look in an opponents eyes, the challenger can get distracted easily by the color and you can strike and take them down. Helps with fighting. Awesome. It was starting to get dark outside the window so I decided it was time for me to go. "Hey Tarin, it's getting dark out. I should probably get heading home."

"Alright." We carefully put the books and parcels back and slid the drawer back into place with a click. We put all the books back and then it was time for me to go. Tarin walked me to the door.

"Thanks for showing me all that neat wolf stuff." I said.

"Anytime." She smiled cheerfully. I walked out the door and continued walking for a few more steps and then I shifted into Ilume and ran the rest of the way steadily home.

 

I leaped the fence and landed in our small backyard. I shifted into human form quickly so the neighbors wouldn't think anything strange. "Sasha!" I called. And the overgrown puppy pushed her way through the dog-door and ran at me full tilt. "Hey kid!" She leapt up and started licking my face frantically. She half wolf so I can understand some of what she's saying.

"Aspen.....home.....Alpha.....love Aspen.....home." I laughed at her silly gibberish. Natt opened the glass sliding door and walked out to greet me.

"Hello kiddo." Can you guess where I picked up calling people 'kid' from? She wrapped one arm around me and beckoned me inside. "Good timing." She smiled.

"Why?" "Because dinners nearly finished cooking." I breathed in deeply.

"Oh my god....venison." I looked up at her. She was pretty tall, nearly 6 foot 2". I was about 5 foot 10".

"Yup, one of your kills to." Sometimes I bring a kill back to the house to put in the freezer just for food. And if we need some quick cash, I just make some extra kills and sell them to the butcher. He's always keen for a prime bit of meat. I began to set the table while Natt pulled the roast from the oven. I put the final bits on the table just as Natt finished dishing out the food. Tonight was going to be a good night.

 

Dinner was great. Afterwards, Natt and I watched a couple of episodes of Supernatural. How can 30 year old dudes be so hot? It's cruel. I decided to call it a night. I walked down the hall and upstairs to my room. I striped down nude and hopped into bed. I shifted into Ilume and curled up tightly underneath the sheets. Today was a really good day. I slowly slipped into the inky black comforting depths of sleep. I didn't dream that night. Just a load of heavy sleep. That's not a bad thing, I just like dreaming. I uncurled my muscled body from my sheets and stretched. Gave myself a shake. And dragged my sleep weary paws down the wooden stairs. I heard the scuffle of claws on wood as I came off the stairs. Sasha. "Hello Ilume.....morning morning.....Alpha.....good to see you." Her wolf speak wasn't that great. It's a shame wolf speak and dog speak aren't the same thing. I padded into the dinning room where Natt was already making morning coffee.

"Hello Ilume," Natt patted me gently on the head. "It's nice having a foster daughter who turns into a giant wolf. Makes food easy. Just meat." I hit her with my tail. "Haha, alright." She laughed; the went to the fridge and pulled out a large venison steak. It smelt so good, I was drooling. She walked over to my bowl and dropped it in. "Here you go wolfy." I yipped thanks and tucked in. The meat was soft and sweet between my fangs. Natt went and got Sasha's food. That wolf-dog inhales food. Not even kidding. Natt had to give her the Heimlich once. Pretty funny.

 

I finished my food and trotted off to my room to get changed.I shifted into Aspen and put on some clothes. A pair of ripped black jeans and band shirt with a green hoodie. I went to the bathroom to check out my hair. It didn't really need brushing, so I just ran my fingers through a few times and it was fine. The perks of having short hair. I picked up my lunch on my way out of the house and shoved it in my bag. "Have fun, kiddo." Natt called as I made my way out the door.

"You too, Natt." I shifted into Ilume and leapt over the fence and into the woods and began a steady lope towards school.

 

As I started nearing the buildings I shifted into Aspen and stepped out of the forest. My first class of the day was English again, so I got there early. So was Josh. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Oh, hey Aspen." He seemed pretty chuffed that somebody was talking to him and wasn't hating on him.

"Did we have any homework in this class?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Thank God." He laughed a little at that.

"The bell is going to ring in about 10 seconds though." He said looking at his watch. I quickly clasped my hands over my ears just as the bell rang.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled. He looked nice when he smiled. The other kids started filing into class so we kept our heads down and did our work. Halfway into the class, some tall chic dressed head to toe in black leather swaggers in. She had black hair that stopped in the middle of her shoulders that was laced with purple and silver streaks. Her eyes were a rich glowing purple. She was turning heads all over the show.

"Are you the new student?" The teacher asked.

"Yip." She said coolly.

"Alright then , take a seat." She dumped her black leather butt in the seat right behind me. Woo-friggin-hoo. About 10 minutes later I heard a small scratching noise from behind me. I took a glance behind me. She's carving into the the desk with a 10" inch knife. Good grief. I chuckled lightly to myself. I wonder what other of my classes she'll be in. She continued like that for the rest of the lesson. Quite great really. Finally someone to put the tarts in check. I got a better look at what she was carving. She had craved elaborate tribal patterns all over the corner of her desk. Pretty impressive. Wait. Hold on. I recognize that smell. I took another deep breath. Wolf. Is she a werewolf as well? Let's find out. I opened the window to let in the breeze. Which in turn would carry my scent to her. This would be very interesting.

 

After about 5 minutes I turned around to see if she'd picked it up. She was staring right into the back of my head; nope, just at me now. "Your a...."

"Yup." I answered her unfinished question. "What about you?"

"Hell yeah." She said in her rich British accent.

"Thought so." I smiled.

"Eclipse Blackheart." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Aspen Lakeland." I took it.

"I'm also known as Starlight." She said.

"And I'm also known as Ilume. Welcome to the Garrison." I smiled dangerously. Her sort liked that.

"Sick." She smiled back just as edgy. I think were going to end up being quite good mates. Eclipse and I got chatting in the last minutes of class. We both had PE, English, Art, Religion, & Maths together. And we had PE next. Fun times about to go down in Phys Ed.

 

We got changed and began the coach's warm up. Five laps around the field and stretches. No problem for us werewolf kids. Can't really say the same for everybody else. We got talking. About hunting spots and info we knew in general. I told her about Tarin and she said she'd keep and eye out for her. Turns out Eclipse moved here two months ago from England. She'd been expelled from 8 schools all over the country and no of the others would take her. So she moved here with her step-dad. The don't live far from the forest either so we can all meet up if we want. We've agreed to share territory because there is really only one forest in the area unless you want to hike over the mountains, which alone would take 2 to 3 days to get over. "There's nearly enough of us for a pack." Eclipse piped up.

"Nearly." I replied.

"I've only meet 2 other werewolves in my entire life. And they were on different sides of the country."

"Haha, wow. Well, America is a big place and most American's aren't the sharpest tools in the shed."

"Dude, you're American."

"Not really," I said, "I was born in France."

"Really? Cool. How long did you live there for?"

"About 2 years, then my parents moved here and died." I smiled dryly.

"Wow. That's rough."

"Yeah, I never really knew them so it's cool." She shrugged at that.

"My parents died when I was 8. Brutal man. Some dark werewolf cult hunted them down or something. Nasty stuff."

"Dang." I said with as much sympathy as I could muster.

"Wait, then how come you have a step-dad?" I asked.

"I was adopted shortly after. Then the dude died. The chic got remarried and then she died." I gave an amazed whistle.

"Now THAT'S rough." She just laughed it off. Tough chic.

 

We hung out at first break and talked some more. Our next class was Religion so she could meet Tarin then. I spotted a dirty white pick-up truck pull up in the parking lot and a tall guy and who looked to be his dad, hopped out. My wolf began to get really fidgety and anxious. "You okay?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My wolf's going wild though." I took another look at him. He had black hair that brushed his forehead lightly. He was tall, well muscled; and then he looked straight at me. Everything froze. My fingers were clawing into the dirt as I felt them beginning to shift. Fur was sparking along my back. I noticed something happening to him as well. His hands and his eyes were beginning to look different.

"Hey!" Eclipse rammed the palm of her hand into my head; hard.

"Owww!" I yelped.

"Dude, what happened? You zoned out and wouldn't zone back in again. Even when I gave you a horse bite." I deiced not to tell her that horse bites have no effect on me what so ever.

"I don't know. Something just sorta clicked and then I started to shift and the whole thing was fuckin weird." I spat out. Eclipse blew out a worried sigh and ran her fingers through her. "I don't now, man. I don't know." I sat back, a bit stunned myself. This was going to take a trip to Tarin's library to figure out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked what I've done so far!


End file.
